A popular type of inkjet printer contains a scanning carriage for supporting one or more disposable print cartridges. Each disposable print cartridge contains a supply of ink in an ink reservoir, a printhead, and ink channels which lead from the ink reservoir to ink ejection chambers formed on the printhead. An ink ejection element, such as a heater resistor or a piezoelectric element, is located within each ink ejection chamber. The ink ejection elements are selectively fired, causing a droplet of ink to be ejected through a nozzle overlying each activated ink ejection chamber so as to print a pattern of dots on the medium. When such printing takes place at 300 dots per inch (dpi) or greater, the individual dots are indistinguishable from one another and high quality characters and images are printed.
Once the initial supply of ink in the ink reservoir is depleted, the print cartridge is disposed of and a new print cartridge is inserted in its place. The printhead, however, has a usable life which outlasts the ink supply. Methods have been proposed to refill these single-use-only print cartridges, but such refilling techniques require penetration into the print cartridge body in a manner not intended by the manufacturer and typically require the user to manually inject the ink into the print cartridge. Additionally, the quality of the refill ink is usually lower than the quality of the original ink. As a result, such refilling frequently results in ink drooling from the nozzles, a messy transfer of ink from the refill kit to the print cartridge reservoir, air pockets forming in the ink channels, poor quality printing resulting from the ink being incompatible with the high speed printing system, and an overall reduction in quality of the printed image.
Various types of printers are also known which provide a replaceable ink supply connected to one or more scanning printheads via a flexible ink tube; however, these printers require additional space for the replaceable ink supply, add cost and complexity to the printer, and require the user to disconnect and connect the replaceable ink supply from and to the scanning printheads, which gives rise to air pockets in the ink delivery system.
What is needed is an improved structure and method for recharging the ink supply in an inkjet print cartridge which is not subject to any of the above-mentioned drawbacks of the existing systems.